The cats talking to eachother
Warning I wanted to state that there is minor cursing throughout this and that some things the characters say may make people uncomfortable(Ashfur and Squirrelflight) and are references polls who should get a spoof? Bumblestripe Brokenstar Witch spoof is your favorite Clear Sky and Jagged Peak Bluefur and Thistleclaw Stonefur and Tigerstar Mapleshade and Frecklewish Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw Ashfur and Squirrelflight Firestar, Spottedleaf, and Sandstorm Spottedleaf and Thistleclaw Crowfeather and Breezepelt Firestar and Onestar Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost Crookedpaw and Bluepaw I haven’t read this yet Clear Sky and Jagged Peak Jagged Peak: Clear Sky I think I just twisted my ankle and it is never going to be fixed Clear Sky: why should I care Jagged Peak: because I am your brother Clear Sky: so Jagged Peak:*looks shocked* Clear Sky: Did you just make a face at me?! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER RETURN Bluefur and Thistleclaw Bluefur:Thistleclaw I am concerned that your apprentice is going to kill me. He is already pretending to murder his father. Tigerpaw: *bites a stick pretending it is Pinestar* Thistleclaw: oh yeah. Isn’t it great. I had to sit on him last gathering. Bluefur: I think you should start teaching Tigerpaw something other than battle moves Thistleclaw: *considers it* I DON’T CARE YOU WHINY LITTLE Stonefur And Tigerstar Stonefur: why would I kill these cats who have nothing to with me Tigerstar: WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME!? Stonefur: because you are half SkyClan Tigerstar: what’s SkyClan Stonefur: I dunno. Anyways why are you whining about it Tigerstar: OMG LIFE IS SO UNFAIR DARKSTRIPE GO KILL HIM Darkstripe: yes senpai Tigerstar: wut now Mapleshade And Frecklewish(oh goodie) Frecklewish: OMG ARE THOSE BIRCHFACE’S KITS? Mapleshade: no you idiot Frecklewish: OMG THEY ARE FIRCHBACE’S KITS Mapleshade: their not Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw(request) Tigerclaw: *murders Redtail* Ravenpaw: OMG YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE Ravenpaw: *puts paws over mouth* Tigerclaw: yee Ravenpaw: *runs into the forest and lives with Barley* Tigerclaw: wimp authors note 1 Hello! I hope you are enjoying this. But sadly, at this point I am starting to run out of ideas. So, if you have any recommendations, please share them in the comments down below. Squirrelflight and Ashfur Ashfur: I want to rip you open and French kiss all your organs Squirrelflight: OH H**L NO!!!!!!!!!! Ashfur: I want to take off your skin and put it over my skin, but not in a creepy way Squirrelflight: IT IS CREEPY!!!!!!!! Ashfur: Squirrelflight, I you to have my kittens Squirrelflight: after this I think Tigerstar would be a better mate*walks away* Ashfur: NOOOOO I used some lyrics from a song by “Weird AL” Yankavic In Ashfur’s first two lines Firestar, Spottedleaf, and Sandstorm(request) Firestar: Spottedleaf I think I love someone else Spottedleaf: wut Sandstorm; *suddenly appears and wraps her arm around Firestar’s neck* Firestar: this is my new wife Spottedleaf:*Slaps Sandstorm across her face* Thistleclaw and Spottedleaf WARNING: this spoof contains minor cursing, young children be warned. But Spottedleaf’s Heart is weird anyways, so what do you expect. Thistleclaw: hey, come with me alone tonight and tell no one Owlmaks(the author): remember kids, if a adult tells you to go somewhere with them and not to tell anyone YOU TELL SOMEONE. Anyways Thistleclaw: hey, come with me tonight and tell no one that we are going out on a date no night Spottedpaw: okay That night Spottedpaw: where am I? Thistleclaw: you’re in hell Spottedpaw: GOODBYE CLISTLETHAW AND SHAPLEMADE I AM BECOMING A DOCTOR Mapleshade: I don’t like your girlfriend Authors note about the previous spoof I made a spoof about Thistleclaw and Spottedleaf, yay! Anyways, I did include something so the admins don’t think that I am supporting what goes on in Spottedleaf’s Heart and I am able to follow the wiki rules. Spottedleaf’s Heart is a BAD book, and that is why I included something so the admins do not get the wrong idea. I believe I am following the rules, but if I am not I will delete the spoof from this page. Crowfeather and Breezepelt There is cursing in this and a reference Hamilton Crowfeather: *talking about Breezepelt* how does a bast- Breezepelt: *smacks Crowfeather with a chair* YOU’RE A B****rd DAD Onestar and Firestar(request) Onestar: I hate you so much for no reason Firestar: then why do you hate me? Onestar: *thinks* the authors want me to Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw Brambleclaw: *screams because he sees Firestar caught in a fox trap) Hawkfrost: OMG Brambleclaw, I thought you could take a joke! Brambleclaw: KILLING A CAT ISN’T A JOKE Hawkfrost: to me and dad it is Brambleclaw: *stabs Hawkfrost in the neck with a stick* Hawkfrost: *dies* Later in the dark forest Hawkfrost: *screams in terror because there are sticks everywhere* Crookedpaw and Bluepaw Crookedpaw: I met this girl and I’ll never forget the first thing she said to me. Bluepaw: Hey, you have a broken jaw. Crookedpaw: D: Dovewing and Ivypool Ivypool: OMG LIFE IS SO UNFAIR AND JYTDJ